


Come home healthy and safe

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little AU story. Jane is troubled, will she find the answer to her questions and find her way home... to Maura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home healthy and safe

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on December 3, 2017

You hope, you pray, you lay awake most nights.

You suffer but fight your demons every day, with a high-spiritedness that many envy, but this is something you can't beat, or ignore.

The bible tells you that this is so wrong, you shall not lay...but the bible tells you also about love.

Love is the mainstay of your religion, the mainstay of your life, and you're so conflicted.

Loving a woman as a woman makes you realize that you can't interpret the holy bible as written in words so long ago.

Sometimes you must live the life that God choose for you. But is it God's choice? Because it's written that you should be aware of false Gods.

So you pray every night, or morning, depending on the end of your shift, and hope for an answer, or a sign.

God is so good, so full of love. You know that, you believe that.

Please, dear Lord, protect me from evil. Lead me, I'm lost. Please, give me a sign...

..

You walk towards the gate with that feeling in your gut to you should be aware of the danger. For your inner eyes you see Maura, your Maura, telling you to be safe. To come back to her in good health, that she loves you so much and looks forward to your future together.

Daydreaming makes you incautious and in one moment you look at that black gate and the other moment you see the sky, all grey. The clouds drifting like demons above you, showing their ugliest face, and then there is nothing but silence.

....

Jane opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is a man with a beard, a very white one, almost blinding her.

"I wonder if he washes his beard with a kind of bleach" is her first absurd thought, after awakening, lying on a meadow of grass in the middle of...

"Hey, fuck, were am I" she mumbles hoarse and tries to stand up, but something (or is it someone) is holding her back.

"You should be careful, Jane. You are a little bit under the weather after what you went through!"

Jane looks to her left and sees the most beautiful creature she has ever seen, lying beside of her. Golden manes and a black fur. Beautiful green eyes, looking down at her, with a kindness she didn't expect to see.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jane says, and the beautiful creature laughs at her turns her face and looks expectantly at the man with the white beard.

"Quite the strong language you have, Jane. I'm really impressed with your vocabulary" the white-bearded man says, his face tells you nothing. But his attitude is somehow not threatening and his eyes are not looking intimidating at you, something in his appearance radiates amusement.

Somehow Jane doesn't feel intimidated, quite the opposite actually. She feels serene and light as if something took away all her burden and sorrow.

"It's nice chatting with you, sir. But you see, you go all 'Maura' on me and I'm impressed and all, but where am I, in God's name?" Jane says as at the same time she decides to stay where she is, for the time being at least...

"Ahhh, the most famous question of all. Do you know that just today this question is asked for the tenth times, and you just won the award of the year with it" The white-bearded man throws his head back while laughing whole-hearted as tears stream down his cheeks, into his white beard.

His colorful tears are fountains of all colors of the rainbow and Jane's impressed and somehow baffled at the same time. "You have seen a lot in your life, but tears in rainbow colors? Shit, no nay never!" Jane thinks.

While she is still mesmerized by his rainbow tears, the beautiful creature beside her stands up and looks down at her with a gentle look in her? eyes. Her angelic voice (which reminds Jane vaguely of warm rain on a sunny spring Sunday) fills her ears and it's almost like a melody of love.

"You are where the gay are, where the brave are, the love is, and all the divine. You are here for the answer, for the sign you asked for and for a love that is eternal, Jane. You are here for your future and for healing from your past. But most of all you are here for Maura!"

The beautiful creature (Jane decides it is a she) takes her hand and says " Stand up, Jane and go with me over the rainbow"

All Jane can do is to obey and take the soft hand of the beautiful creature. Jane can't feel the weight of her body, but she stands up and joins her in her walk.

Jane decides not to question anything (even if it's again her nature, she's a detective after all...).

..

Jane p.o.v...

 

As you follow the beautiful creature with the golden manes, still holding her hand, you feel so safe, so protected and it feels so familiar that you question (although in your mind) your own insanity. You could pinch yourself, feeling if it's real or a wicked dream, but your gut tells you that this scene is just as real as your life as a detective is. All you can think of, as you walk with this lovely creature, is Maura. What's she's doing, does she miss you, which you know she does, but still...

Somewhere in the distance you see an old shack, who had his best days a long time ago and you have that feeling that this old shack is your destination, and as you approach it by walking meter after meter in a solid speed, you get your right in that one. It IS your destination.

Somehow you feel as if you have the strength and endurance of a wolf because you don't get tired at all. Almost every step you take feels like you walk with shoes full of fluff, which reminds you of Maura again, and you decide to go with the flow and to undergo your fate.

..

Standing before the worn-out door of the old shack, your beautiful traveling companion lets go of your hand, looks at you and simply says to you "J'entrerais, Jane..."

You look into her trusting eyes, nod and knock on the door ( you do have good manners, thanks to Maura), open the door and enter the old shack.

Behind an old stove stands a woman with grey hair, which she wears in a dot and a yellow flower-dress. She gestures with her hand to come closer, so you do...

The old shack smells like soup and garlic and on the stove you see baked potatoes.

"I was waiting for you. Maura told me that you would come, Jane Clementine Rizzoli" the elderly woman says in a husky voice.

"Sit down, Jane and make yourself at home, I need just a minute or two for the potatoes."

..

The elderly woman seems nice enough, so you sit done and wait for things to come.

She elderly puts the soup in a bowl "I hope you like garlic soup, it is a family recipe."

"Yes, I love this soup. I lived practically on this soup when I had vacation from the academy"

"I know, you are a detective, right. From Boston, Mass-is-shooting-us..."

You laugh "You have the same humor as my grandma had. She always made fun of our State for his ridiculous name. Her words! Made always fun of it!"

"Well, your grandma must have been a pleasurable and nice lady, Jane"

"She was, Ma'am. Her whole life. She always missed Italy so much, but in those days you followed your husband everywhere, even in a far and unknown country. So she came to America with two boxes of belongings, full of dreams and hope for a brighter future!"

The elderly woman nods.

..

You eat the soup in relative silence, besides the slurping, and Oh God the elderly woman is even better in it as you are... You feel so related to her, so safe.

It must be the soup, you think to your self as you finish the last remains of a delicious garlic soup.

"It did want to make Gnocchi as they told me you were coming, but these new potatoes don't have enough starch, so baked potatoes it is.. I hope you like baked potatoes, with onion rings and smoked bacon!"

"Never had this, but with onions and smoked bacon nothing could go wrong, ma'am!"

So I sat there, with this old lady in her yellow flower-dress, ate baked potatoes, with onion rings and smoked bacon, chit-chatted a bit from my life, while in the back of my head my brain worked like hell to find the answer what/where/why.

..

After a very good meal, I was saturated AND still not a slice wiser where I was and what I was doing here. Was I dead, would I ever be able to see my beloved Maura again?

The older lady must have felt my discomfort and after lighting a cigarillo, and offer me one (which I declined) she looked I to my eyes and started to talk, and what she would say to me would change my view about everything that they told me and everything I ever had read. I could feel this deep down inside of me...

..

"All you do out of love is good, divine. Respect, loyalty, love, these combined is the bridge to were you are now, Jane. You came to me today to learn what I've learned from 'my' grandma and what I give now to you, as my testimony of my love for you, Jane.

You have to be who you are, and love who you want to love. You must be a hero in your small normal world of doing the groceries together, going to the park, playing with TJ. Love your beautiful geek Maura, with your whole being...

Putting your life on the line isn't hero-ship, Jane. Shooting yourself to safe others isn't either.

Love and respect and cherish the one you love, Jane, and stand beside her AND behind her is.

The stones they are throwing in your way, and the mountains you have to climb to be with her, are the cornerstone of life. And she is worth it, because she's one of us. Long, long ago we gave her to you, to cherish and protect.

Is this the answer you sought so desperately, Jane, is it?"

You look at the elderly woman and all you can do, because the lump in your throat prevents you from answering in spoken language, is nod.

Yes, your eyes tell. Yes, your heart screams and is flooded with love that goes through all the fibers of your mind.

"Do you know who brought you here, Jane?" the woman in her flower dress says.

You shake your head, 'No!'

"Maura walked with you and held your hand, Jane. That beautiful creature you came with, who we gave you full of trust that you will always stand up, and stand by her. That beautiful creature wants you to live your life, your hope and your dreams, Jane. She wants you to come home healthy and safe..and so be it...."

....

"Jane, Ja-a-ane, JANE!"

You groggily open your eyes to look in the most beautiful pair of eyes on earth. Your heart burst of love and pride, proudly to be with this beautiful woman in your life, you only say "Maura", and it sounds like a divine prayer, like coming home, which you did, just at the moment your eyes caught Maura for the first time in that crappy cafe.

"Thank, God you were wearing your bulletproof vest today, Jane. I've could have lost you today, love." Maura kisses your forehead, your jaw, your lips. Her lips so soft and tasting like the sweetest honey bringing you back to life, to love, to her.

Oh, how you love her, how you want to treasure her, put her on a pedestal and at the same time taking her in your arms. Which you would, wasn't it that they seem to be broken...both!

"There is no heaven is beautiful that I wouldn't come back to you, Maura. Even if I had to slay dragons for it. I had this revelation, kind of weird in a good way. I know my goal in this world now, my little sunflower. I will never leave you, I love you so, so much, Maur'!"

"And I love you so much. You had me worry all day, but you made a promise to me. You promised to come home healthy and safe. And if we ignore your broken arms and the mild concussion, the big bruises and abrasions, I would say you kept your word!"

"From now on, 'till eternity, Maur'

....

5 year's gone by since then...

 

You are older now, and less reckless. You never really knew or know what really happened to you that memorable day. But sometimes in your dreams, it comes back to you as a sweet memory.

Here you are, this beautiful woman, who is your wife now, by your side. Still working together, still living and loving together. And even this those moments you do treasure as the day you had did it the first time, the moments you bicker like the old couple you will become.

Life is good. No, your life is even better with every gray hair that grows on your head, because you share your life with Maura...

 

###

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in the spirit of love, but I am just simple me...


End file.
